


Donde duermen las estrellas

by Enara_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enara_Novak/pseuds/Enara_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tras haber arreglado algunos asuntos en el cielo, Castiel baja a la tierra para visitar a Sam tras la muerte de su hermano a manos de Metatron.</p><p>Pero las desgracias no vienen nunca solas y además de un doloroso pésame ha de dar una dolorosa noticia al Winchester que seguramente, después de lo de Dean, no será plato de gusto.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras haber arreglado algunos asuntos en el cielo, Castiel baja a la tierra para visitar a Sam tras la muerte de su hermano a manos de Metatron.
> 
> Pero las desgracias no vienen nunca solas y además de un doloroso pésame ha de dar una dolorosa noticia al Winchester que seguramente, después de lo de Dean, no será plato de gusto.

Seguramente no era el mejor día para pasear o dedicarse a hacer cualquier actividad en el exterior. Las nubes grises arremolinándose y tapando los rayos del sol de media tarde, la suave pero fría brisa que precede a la lluvia, los sutiles parpadeos de rayos y el rugido lejano de truenos en el horizonte...Acechaba tormenta, y no parecía ser precisamente una tormenta breve. Por las calles no había mucha gente, los pocos que tenían la desgracia de encontrarse en la calle se apresuraban a regresas a sus casas o donde quiera que fueran.  
De entre tanta gente correteando de aquí para allá una silueta parece estar fuera de lugar. Una silueta solitaria que no parece hacer nada más que observar al resto y caminar hacia delante lentamente sin parecer percibir la que se avecinaba sobre él.  
Su mirada al frente mientras avanzaba, su actitud taciturna... Parecía perdido, de hecho más de uno se lo había quedado mirando y algún atrevido se había acercado a él a preguntarle si estaba bien. Un “Si, gracias” había sido su respuesta y había seguido su camino en dirección a la tormenta que aún quedaba algo lejos.

Sus ojos clavados en el horizonte parecían mirar más allá de aquellas nubes amenazantes, más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera en este mundo. Y no iba desencaminado.

Castiel había perdido muchas cosas durante su vida, como ángel, como humano, hasta como Dios. Pero nunca algo tan valioso como Dean.  
La última noticia que tuvo acerca de los Winchester es que Sam estaba ahora solo, su hermano había muerto a manos de Metatrón antes de poder detener su ególatra plan de ser Dios y acabar en las prisiones celestiales.

Tras haber ayudado a empezar a poner orden durante meses en el cielo había vuelto a la tierra, entre otros motivos, para ver a Sam. Pero aún no había encontrado el valor para asomarse al búnquer, menos aún con la pesada carga que ahora llevaba. Su Gracia, o mejor dicho la Gracia que tomó prestada de otro ángel sin tener más remedio, estaba menguando poco a poco, se consumía cada vez que usaba sus poderes angelicales y si se quedaba a cero su esencia, su propia existencia, se desintegraría. Básicamente desaparecería para siempre.

Por ese motivo no sabía como acercarse a Sam, el duelo por la pérdida de su hermano aún debía ser claramente visible en sus ojos. Sam era así, podía sonreírte de la manera más amable y dulce del mundo pero si estaba roto por dentro se podían ver claramente las brechas de su alma a través de sus pupilas.  
Había pensado en ocultárselo, solo pasar a saludarlo y estar con él una temporada, ayudarlo a pasar el mal trago y una vez encaminado volver al cielo por “tener deberes que atender”. Pero la mentira ya les había hecho mucho daño hasta el momento. Siempre que había intentado hacer el bien por sí solo bajo la sombra de las mentiras había acabado mal. Cada una de las veces que había decidido ocultar secretos y actuar por cuenta propia por buenas que fueran sus intenciones había metido la pata así que en un momento tan delicado como este no se veía con corazón de mentir. Las consecuencias podrían ser peor.

Era por eso por lo que, después de haber sabido de la muerte de Dean, no había bajado a la tierra a ver a Sam. Dejaba pasar los días y muy a menudo se repetía que debía darle apoyo pero siempre se entretenía con otras cosas. Días, Semanas... Casi medio año había pasado hasta el momento en el que decidió que no se estaba comportando como un buen amigo y debía ver a Sam. Necesitaba saber como estaba... Y abrazarlo. Cuánto necesitaba abrazarlo.

Una vez atravesado el pueblo se adentró en un camino de tierra, aún tenía una larga caminata hasta llegar al búnquer y mucho en que pensar. Ya le iba bien dar ese paseo.

Su gabardina se sacudía cada vez de forma más violenta, su pelo, ya despeinado de por sí con esa eterna apariencia descuidada, parecía volverse loco de un lado a otro siguiendo los caprichosos cambios de dirección del viento. 

Mas al poco de dejar el pueblo notó algo extraño, una presencia peligrosa pero remotamente familiar. Pudo sentir aura demoníaca pero no consiguió identificar lo que le resultaba familiar. Pensó en Crowley, pero su presencia era bastante notoria y habría reconocido enseguida que se trataba de él. Continuó caminando vigilando los movimientos de aquella presencia y procurando simular que no se había dado cuenta de ella. 

\- No disimules, sé que me sientes.

Castiel se quedó totalmente inmóvil, como si la misma tierra lo hubiera anclado al suelo. Aquella voz resonó dentro de su cabeza unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Se volvió hacia ella y confirmó que se trataba de él...

\- ¿Dean?

\- El mismo que viste y calza.

Dean se acercó tranquilamente a él con esos andares y esa sonrisa de chulito que lo caracterizaba pero tan fuera de contexto en aquel momento que Castiel se estremeció. Dean se detuvo al ver la reacción de Castiel, eso sí, sin borrar su sonrisa.  
Castiel retrocedió un poco al verlo acercarse tan decidido, la situación era digna de pesadilla ya que ante él se encontraba un cazador convertido en demonio. Un compañero, un amigo y casi un hermano... Y ahora un demonio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Dean? ¿Eso es fruto de...?

\- Si, la marca. Digamos que no es que sea fácil deshacerse de esto – comentó subiéndose la manga derecha de la camisa hasta el codo – Parece que le gusto.

\- Esto no... No está bien...

\- ¿Ah no? Pues debes saber que yo me siento bastante cómodo así.

Bromeaba. No podía ser cierto. Castiel, aún en shock y sin saber si alegrarse por verlo vivo o caer en el pozo de la desesperación porque se había convertido en un demonio. Se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser, que era una alucinación. Quizá se le había agotado ya la gracia y había ido a parar a un irónico infierno para ángeles en el que expiaría sus pecados lidiando con sus peores temores. 

Pues empezaba fuerte...

\- Ey Cas, ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Las palabras de Dean lo devolvieron a la realidad y no, no estaba muerto aún.

\- Dean, tu hermano...

\- Mi hermano está bien... Por ahora. Supongo que sigue en el búnquer intentando buscar una forma de “curarme” pero para eso antes deberá encontrarme – rió – y eso le va a costar un poco ahora que puedo moverme cómo y dónde quiera.

De repente apareció a poco menos de un metro de Castiel teletransportándose, lo que produjo en el ángel un sobresalto que le paró la respiración por un momento. Rápido de reflejos dio un salto hacia atrás y empuñó su espada de ángel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te doy miedo ahora, Cas?

\- No.- Respondió rotundamente.

\- Quién lo diría, estás tan tenso que podrías servir de arma arrojadiza – volvió a reír.

\- Eso es imposible, Dean.

\- Ah, angelito, siempre tan literal... 

Su risa fácil parecía seguir intacta, sin embargo cuanto más la escuchaba más enlatada le parecía a Castiel. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente por si había omitido la presencia de algún otro demonio o criatura pero estaba solo, solo frente a Dean como tantas otras veces. Sin embargo esta vez deseó estar lejos de él para tener una perspectiva más amplia de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Por qué no me das eso, Cas? - Comentó con voz amenazadora extendiendo la mano y acercándose a Castiel – Yo le daré mejor uso.

\- No te acerques – advirtió con tono firme – No me obligues a usarla contra ti.

\- ¿Lo harías? - Miró a los ojos de Castiel – Ni mi hermano ni tú sois capaces de esas cosas. 

Entonces Dean se abalanzó sobre Castiel pero una luz cegadora emanó del ángel, una luz que todo demonio que se precie debería temer.  
Un grito grave y corto resonó en el lugar mezclado con una especie de pitido desagradable. Cuando la luz menguó Dean se había apartado de Castiel y se miraba las manos horrorizado. La luz de los ángeles daña a los demonios y Dean, por muy Winchester o marcado por Caín que fuera, no iba a ser la excepción.  
Castiel se había defendido pero aún así no se sentía precisamente bien. 

Dean se volvió de nuevo hacia él, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos se habían tornado negros. Donde antes habían dos pupilas de color verde esmeralda en las que a menudo reflejaba el dolor de las desdichas, otras veces la alegría de superar los obstáculos y otras decían sin hablar lo que necesitabas, ahora solo podía ver un oscuro e inmenso vacío.

\- Hijo de puta... - susurró.

Y sin decir nada más desapareció dejando a Castiel aún con el corazón en un puño e intentando digerir lo que acababa de presenciar. 

Tras unos minutos de duda se apresuró a usar sus poderes para encontrar el rastro de Dean e ir tras él pero era muy complicado seguir sus pasos. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo aún temblando, y no solo por lo de Dean. Usar la Gracia no era bueno en su situación.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora para que todo volviera a ser como antes?


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas pasaban entre páginas y páginas de libros, sitios de Internet, archivadores enormes y hechizos imposibles. La noche, como casi todas desde que su hermano se convirtió en un demonio, había sido larga y pesada y casi podía oír desde su habitación a su cama gritándole que era hora de dormir.

Sam se frotó los ojos por enésima vez y se levantó con un bufido de la silla en la que llevaba horas sentado. Estaba agotado y al borde de la desesperación. Había libros sobre la mesa que había repasado como diez veces intentando hallar una pista para devolver a Dean a su estado normal. 

Por lo visto los hombres de letras solo sabían curar a un demonio a base de humanidad ingerida a través de la sangre del que se atreviera a llegar hasta el final de un exorcismo tan largo y suicida. Desgraciadamente ese no era el camino aunque lo tomaría con gusto por su hermano, pero la consecuencia inmediata sería otro sacrificio por parte de Dean para intentar enmendar el mal que había hecho con la marca maldita. Seguramente un pacto con algún demonio de cruce de caminos para traerle de vuelta con la pertinente condena por ello.  
Desde luego su relación a veces parecía de lo más enfermiza. A menudo peleaban pero tanto el uno como el otro, llegados a este punto, daría la vida por el otro. Lo malo es que tendían a cargar con la culpa de lo que le pasara al otro. Sobre todo Dean.

Pero claro, también había que tener en cuenta que realmente solo se tenían en uno al otro. Sí que habían conocido a mucha gente que valía la pena con sus hazañas, mucha que era buena gente pero precisamente por eso no podían tener mucha relación con ellos. Las amistades no siempre eran compatibles con su “negocio familiar”.

Sam se desperezó y se dirigió a la nevera tras cerrar el decimoquinto libro que repasaba acerca de hechizos contra demonios, y no todos eran precisamente fiables. Afortunadamente la mayoría no eran muy voluminosos y muchos repetían temario de anteriores o cosas que ya conocía.

Se cogió una botella de cerveza fresca y la abrió sin demasiadas ganas. Antes de beber se quedó mirando la etiqueta, la marca que siempre compraba Dean. 

Recordó brevemente los buenos momentos que habían pasado tomando una cerveza tras una cacería o simplemente por el placer de un descanso de tanto trabajo. Sonrió por un momento, hasta que esa imagen y esa sensación de tranquilidad se entrelazó con su último encuentro con Dean. Ojos negros, sonrisa inquietante...  
Pensar en su hermano totalmente fuera de sí e intentado matarlo por no dejarlo salir del búnker era tan doloroso como terrorífico. Finalmente consiguió escapar, seguramente gracias a Crowley que aún rondaba por allí. Pero aunque se libró de la ira de su hermano quizá habría preferido que se quedara aunque tuviera que huir de él cada día de su vida. 

Dio un trago largo a la cerveza y se lamió los labios al acabar, aún con la sensación de derrota al haber perdido a su hermano. De hecho tenía doble sensación de derrota, una por dejar que Dean aceptara la marca de Caín y otra por habérsele escapado. 

Dejó la botella de mala gana en el mármol de la cocina con un golpe más fuerte de lo que había calculado tan desafortunado que le reventó en la mano salpicando cristales con cerveza a la nevera y el suelo, además de recibir un corte en la mano derecha que si bien no era profundo dolió. Se maldijo por ello, la rabia de las situaciones en las que a veces se encontraba a veces hacía mella en su temperamento apacible.

Cogió una servilleta de papel con la que se tapó la herida y recogió los pedazos con cuidado de no cortarse de nuevo para meterlos en una bolsa de basura. Más tarde saldría a comprar alguna cosa de comer y la tiraría.

\- ¿Todo bien, Sam?

Sam levantó la cabeza rápidamente mientras acababa de recoger los últimos pedazos de cristal.

\- ¡Gabriel! ¿Qué haces levantado? - Se apresuró a dejar la bolsa de basura en el suelo y caminó hasta él – Tienes que descansar...

\- Tu siempre tan atento, Sammy.

\- No me llames así, hombre...

\- Perdona, es que me gusta ese apelativo cariñoso – Gabriel observa la mano de Sam envuelta en un papel de cocina,con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por ella. - ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- Nada,me ha reventado la botella en la mano - Comentó con desgana rodando los ojos – Pero no es nada, un corte tonto.

Gabriel cogió la mano de Sam y examinó la herida detenidamente. Sam, un poco tenso por ese acercamiento, hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Entonces una luz dorada envolvió sus manos unos segundos haciendo desaparecer la herida al momento. Gabriel dejó ir enseguida la mano de Sam para no incomodarlo más.

\- Ahora sí que no es nada – anunció Gabriel sonriendo.

Sam, un poco molesto más con el hecho de haber usado sus poderes que por cogerle la mano, dirigió una severa mirada al arcángel.

\- No gastes energía en tonterías, no estás para...

\- Shhht. Deja a los mayores actuar, peque.

Sam resopló y se acercó a la cocina a hacer café.

En realidad sabía que no debía usar sus poderes, por si acaso. No sabía cómo ni por qué había vuelto, solo que tras morir a manos de Lucifer hizo frente a una auténtica odisea de la cual poco recuerda. Y de repente un día se encontró en un lugar extraño lleno de flores.

Recuerda haber pensado si eso era el cielo para los ángeles, un claro en un bosque lleno de flores de los más variopintos colores. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta que aquello era más real que idílico.

Se alegró de ello aunque no entendió por qué estaba allí de nuevo.  
Tras haberse percatado de que no podía usar sus poderes caminó durante días hasta llegar a un lugar en el que poder alimentarse porque, tenía hambre... Y sed, y estaba cansado y olía mal.

Pero era astuto y supo sacarse las castañas del fuego solo durante varios meses. Hasta que tropezó con Dean “malas pulgas” Winchester. Hasta a él le chocó bastante encontrarse con ese hombre convertido en un de demonio que al verlo pareció recordar todo lo malo que le había hecho.

Le dio una buena paliza y de poco no lo cuenta, pero aún sin saber bien qué pasó recuerda un fogonazo, sombras a su alrededor y algún que otro grito de Dean y otra voz que le resultó familiar pero que aún a día de hoy no ha conseguido identificar.  
Después Sam, recuerda cómo lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos de nuevo es a Sam llamándolo y a trozos el camino al búnker.

Debía estar hecho polvo por que sus recuerdos más nítidos son a partir de casi tres semanas de estar en el búnker, y aún entonces tenía moratones y heridas cicatrizando en cara y brazos. Más algún que otro golpe en el tórax.

Sam se había ocupado mucho de él, hasta le había acomodado una habitación en la que reposar, un sitio en el sofá y había dejado a su alcance calmantes. Calmantes para un arcángel, lo nunca visto... 

Y cuánto los agradeció.

Sam salía a menudo y a veces no volvía en un par de días pero procuraba informarse vía móvil de como se iba recuperando, si se sentía bien, si necesitaba algo. Aunque Gabriel siempre respondía que estaba genial y cambiaba la dirección de la conversación a cómo le había ido en su búsqueda y cacerías. 

Agradecía todo lo que hacía por él y por eso procuraba entretener a Sam y ayudarlo en las investigaciones desde el búnker cuando estaba fuera. Sabía que lo que necesitaba era un hombro en el que llorar y desahogarse, pero Sam era un Winchester y como tal nunca decía lo que le pasaba sino que se dedicaba a guardarse todo dentro hasta que no podía más.

Y entonces se lamentaba y culpaba a escondidas de lo que le había pasado a Dean.

“Si le hubiera prestado más atención... Si no lo hubiera castigado tanto...”

A veces Gabriel hacía una ronda a la cocina con la excusa de ir a “picar algo” y rondaba la habitación de Sam para saber si se encontraba bien. Muchas veces incluso llamaba/golpeaba a la puerta y se quedaba un rato con él hablando de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con criaturas ni dolor extra. Otras se quedaba en la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer, porque escuchaba murmullos en los que Sam parecía maldecirse entre sollozos. 

Nunca lo había visto llorar pero por la imagen que tenía de los Winchester verlos llorar era pensar que algo iba terriblemente mal.

Por eso siempre procuraba hacer saber a Sam que estaba allí para lo que necesitara. 

La verdad es que la convivencia era tan agradable que en algún momento agradeció la paliza que Dean le dio, aunque luego se acordaba a del dolor y ya no le parecía tan bien.

Gabriel se acercó a la mesa y echó un vistazo rápido al montón de libros, carpetas y archivadores desperdigados por toda la mesa. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sam.

-¿”Mitos y leyendas de cuentos de hadas”? - Comentó abriendo con la punta de los dedos la tapa del libro que llevaba ese título – Estoy casi seguro que aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam y sonrió haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con las cejas. Sam, siguiendo con su silenciosa regañina dejó dos tazas de café sobre la mesa se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estoy bien, tu hermano no es tan fuerte como para hacerme algo irreparable. Soy un Arcángel ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno... - Sam acercó una silla a Gabriel – Al menos siéntate, por favor.

Incapaz de llevar la contraria a la mirada de perrito abandonado de Sam, Gabriel se sentó en la silla. Aunque procuró que quedase lo más cerca posible a la de su reciente “compañero de piso”, sin incomodarlo.  
En realidad agradecía y le gustaba aquella atención. Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por él y velara por su bienestar... Aunque fuera un poco por obligación.

Cogió uno de los libros de encima de la mesa y empezó a ojearlo.

Sam se sentó en su silla y retomó la lectura, vigilando los movimientos de Gabriel para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Para sus adentros, Gabriel pensaba en la suerte que había tenido hasta ese momento. Para empezar no debería estar allí y aún se hacía cruces de verse vivo en la tierra. 

Levantó la vista del libro y se quedó mirando a Sam, totalmente inmerso en el libro que tenía delante y tomando apuntes de lo que le parecía interesante. Sonrió.

Entonces sonó la puerta del búnker y los dos se volvieron hacia ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hizo a Gabriel esconderse en una esquina y subió las escaleras poco a poco. Armado con una botella de agua bendita y el ya más que amortizado cuchillo de Ruby abrió la puerta del búnquer.  
Sin mediar palabra ni esperar respuesta sacudió la botella haciendo que una buena cantidad del líquido elemento saliera al aire hasta chocar en la cara del visitante.

Sam salió de un salto y apuntó con el cuchillo hacia delante.

\- Sam... Hola... 

Castiel, secándose la cara con las mangas de la gabardina, hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.  
La agresiva mirada de Sam cambió radicalmente al verlo pero aún tenía cierta reticencia a creer que estaba allí. Después de todo lo que había pasado...

Lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo pasar dentro cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Antes de bajar las escaleras se lo quedó mirando, aún agarrándolo del brazo. Finalmente sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Castiel, para sorpresa del ángel. 

\- Me alegro mucho de verte, Cas.

Le correspondió de igual forma, aunque ese abrazo mostraba lo mal que lo debió pasar solo. Los remordimientos empezaron a reconcomer al ángel... Debió volver antes a su lado.

Sam dejó ir a Castiel y lo invitó a bajar la escalera preguntándole cómo había ido todo en los meses que no se habían visto.   
No llegó a responder, nada más empezar a bajar las escaleras notó la presencia de alguien más y se quedó inmóvil a media escalera.

\- Sam... Aquí hay...

\- Sip, soy yo – Comentó Gabriel acercándose a Sam – Cuánto sin vernos ¿eh?

Castiel miró a Sam, luego a Gabriel de nuevo.

\- Pensé que... Cuando te encontraste conmigo en aquella habitación y...  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Habitación? Creo que te confundes un poco Castiel, yo esas cosas contigo... Como que no me van.

Castiel hizo un gesto de malestar. Sin duda había sido otro de los trucos de Metatrón, sin embargo aquel abrazo de despedida le había parecido tan real que le dio ánimos.

\- Si, ya imaginaba que no eras tú. 

Bajó la cabeza arrepentido de haberse creído tantas cosas y de haber cometido tantos errores.

De repente Gabriel se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como paralizado. Sam se dio cuenta y miró a Castiel y al no ver nada raro volvió a mirar a Gabriel buscando su mirada.   
Pero el arcángel no estaba por él en ese momento, toda su atención se centraba en su hermano ahora mismo.

\- Te mueres.

Castiel levantó la vista bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en los de Gabriel aterrado por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto Cas? 

\- No – Se apresuró a decir – No me...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza entrelazando su pelo, aún mojado, con los dedos. Estaba bloqueado por que no quería mentir más a los que consideraba sus amigos, su familia. Dio un paso atrás apartándose de los dos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Entonces Gabriel se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Sea lo que sea lo arreglaremos – Miró a Sam – No hay cosa que los Winchester no puedan hacer.

Media sonrisa, que duró pocos segundos, se dibujó en el rostro de Sam. Dean un demonio, Castiel se moría y Dios sabe qué le estaba pasando a Gabriel para tener tan mermados sus poderes.

\- Venga, va, tomemos algo que este mal rollo no es bueno para nadie.

Se acercaron a la cocina y hablaron un rato, de lo que les había pasado hasta que llegaron al punto de Dean.

\- Me lo encontré de camino... - dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa – Quiso quitarme la espada.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que no tardó en romper Gabriel.

\- También arreglaremos eso... 

\- Voy a ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿Tú solo, Castiel? ¿Tal como estás? Será broma – comentó Gabriel incrédulo.

\- No... solo quería asegurarme de que Sam estaba bien después de ver a Dean así – sonrió a Sam – Ahora sé que está bien y acompañado.

\- Pero Gabriel tiene razón, si no estás bien...

\- ¿Y cuándo hemos estado bien?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Nunca habían estado bien del todo, la sombra de la desgracia parecía estar muy cómoda planeando sobre sus cabezas y esperando que les pasara algo bueno para estropearlo de alguna manera.

\- Mirad, no estoy muriéndome aún, solo tengo un problema con la Gracia que pienso solventar. Pero Dean no puede deambular por ahí solo. Eso lo hará acabar olvidándose de su humanidad.

\- Pero no tienes por qué ir solo – Dijo Sam – Podemos trazar un plan.

\- Lo hará queramos o no. Déjalo Sam, que él lo cace si puede. Nosotros seguiremos buscando la forma de devolverlo a la “vida” – Se acercó a Castiel y recolocó las solapas de su gabardina – Aunque sí te pido que recuperes fuerzas.

\- Cuanto más tarde en...

Con un movimiento rápido Gabriel puso dos dedos sobre la frente de Castiel e inmediatamente quedó sin sentido.

\- Pero ¡¿qué haces, Gabriel?! - Exclamó Sam apresurándose a incorporarlo en la silla antes de que cayera de ella.

\- Como ya he dicho, que descanse. Después hablaremos del tiempo – Se acercó a Castiel y lo cogió del brazo – Venga, ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá.

Tras un resoplido Sam apartó a Gabriel y llevó a Castiel al sofá con cuidado. 

\- Oh Saaaam, no te enfades conmigo hombre. Lo hago por él.

\- ¡No es eso! Es que pones cualquier excusa para usar tus poderes. Tu tampoco estás bien.

Sam se dejó caer con pesadez junto a Castiel, estaba cansado de chocar siempre con un muro. Cada vez que las cosas no podían empeorar lo hacían. Era una pesadilla sin fin. Se frotó la cara con las manos y miró a Castiel con malestar. Si lo de Dean ya se le escapaba de las manos lo de Castiel... Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar si Gabriel con tantos años sobre sus espaldas no tenía idea.

Gabriel notó el desánimo de su compañero, no le hizo falta ni recurrir a su percepción celestial para darse cuenta. Se acercó a él y con delicadeza posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sam. Con mucha delicadeza, como siempre al aproximarse a él.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Gabe? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- No lo sé Sam... Esto se escapa a mis conocimientos.

\- Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

Gabriel no respondió, volvió a su silla y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a la frente. Sam se acercó y se sentó en frente suyo.

\- Por favor, Gabriel, dime algo.

Sin quitarse las manos de la frente levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de de Sam, los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

¿Cómo decirlo sin rodeos y sin que suene tan horrible como es? 

\- Mira Sam... Castiel lleva una “Gracia prestada”. No quiero saber cómo ni por qué la tiene pero no es la suya – miró algo enfadado a Castiel, no entendía como se le había ocurrido hacer eso – La Gracia es sagrada y muy poderosa. Cuanto más rango tenga el otro ángel más rápido se consume.

\- Pero ¿no se supone que si descansáis os vais recuperando?

\- No Sam, si no es tu gracia no se adhiere a ti por lo tanto no puedes reponerla. Puedes recuperar energía descansando pero cada segundo que pasa va desapareciendo hasta que se consume del todo y entonces el que la porta se consume con ella.

\- Joder...

\- Sip... Y lo peor es que por tu hermano va a intentar mover cielo y tierra pero Dean es un demonio y se la repampinfla. Otro gallo cantará cuando vuelva a ser Dean porque si no “curamos” a Castiel la culpa se lo comerá por dentro y... Agh... De verdad, cómo sois los dos – Gabriel sonrió a Sam – ¡Cabezotas a más no poder!

\- Simples humanos, Gabe... Y nos enfrentamos a cosas que a veces nos vienen grandes.

Gabriel se levantó de la silla sonriendo y se acercó a Sam.

\- Solo humanos dice, con apoyo divino – pasó de largo a Sam y se acercó de nuevo a los libros - Más nos vale encontrar a Dean nosotros, antes de que aquí el señorito se despierte.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un buen rato durmiendo Castiel se levantó del sofá de un salto y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. 

\- Vaya por Dios... – Comentó Gabriel si apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tú...

Castiel se acercó a paso ligero a Gabriel con clara intención de vengarse de alguna manera por el ataque a traición pero Sam se interpuso.

\- Espera Cas, enseguida acaba.

Castiel observó a Gabriel y se percató de que tenía un mapa en la mesa y lo miraba fijamente.   
Aunque solo estaba de pie, con las manos encima del mapa, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.   
De repente el mapa se quemó hasta dejar un pequeño pedazo de una de las esquinas. Gabriel lo cogió triunfante.

\- Por fin, maldita sea ¡Por fin! - dijo entre jadeos – Ya era hora de que se quedara quieto un momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Comentó Sam preocupado.

\- Pues claro que sí, lo que pasa es que tu hermano no dejaba de moverse a toda velocidad.

Castiel aprovechó un despiste y le quitó el pedazo de mapa de la mano. Sabía donde estaba Dean y era lo único que necesitaba. Miró a Sam y Gabriel con resolución.

\- Espera, Cas – Sam con brazos y manos extendidos hacia el ángel, en gesto de calma, se acercaba muy lentamente a él – No tienes por que ir solo.

\- Me necesita... - Castiel daba lentos y cortos pasos hacia atrás agarrando con fuerza el papelito en la mano.

\- Vamos, Castiel, juntos será mejor que exponiéndote tú a la ira de Dean.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en la cara de Castiel y apartó por un momento la mirada de Sam y Gabriel.  
Aprovechándose de ello se abalanzaron sobre él para que no se fuera pero Castiel, rápido de reflejos, salió corriendo hasta la escalera del búnquer subiéndola a toda prisa.   
Abrió la pesada puerta y desapareció tras ella en cuanto pisó el exterior.

\- ¡¡¡Espera Castiel!!! Joder... - Sam cogió las llaves del Impala – Quédate aquí y no hagas tonterías.

\- Ni lo sueñes niño, yo voy contigo – Sam iba a replicar – No tienes potestad sobre esto.

Los dos se metieron en el coche y tomaron la dirección que había desvelado el conjuro en el mapa. Castiel había volado allí, supuestamente, y esperaban que al llegar estuvieran los dos allí... Vivos.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñar tan alegremente la única pista que separa a Castiel de mi hermano?!

\- … Lo siento... 

Gabriel, bastante afectado por ese repentino comentario de Sam, bajó la cabeza. En ese momento se sintió bastante estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones. Eso siempre le había traído problemas tanto en cielo como en tierra.

Entonces el grandullón se dio cuenta que decirle algo así quizá no era lo correcto en aquel momento.

\- Oye, Gabe... Perdóname tú a mí. No es culpa tuya – Sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera – Si no fuera por ti no sabríamos a donde ir. Tuviste una gran idea... aunque fuese de nuevo a costa de tus poderes.

\- Te acabas de disculpar por recriminarme lo del papelito... No me recrimines por otra cosa – comenta en tono burlón – Aunque no tienes por qué disculparte.

Tenían un buen trecho hasta llegar al lugar, como tres horas o más, y en ese tiempo podían pasar mil cosas. No fue un trayecto tranquilo sino todo lo contrario. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente y el calmado carácter de Sam se iba disipando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Incluso perdió ligeramente los papeles cuando se encontraron con un par de carreteras cortadas que les hicieron dar más vueltas de lo que esperaban. En su cabeza rezaba porque Dean siguiera en el lugar indicado y que no hubiera hecho daño a Castiel... O que no se hubieran hecho daño entre ellos...  
Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que haber detenido a Castiel y que si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría.   
Sam asumía el rol de Dean sin darse cuenta, culpándose y haciendo de hermano mayor de un ángel y de un arcángel. Increíble...

A una media hora de llegar al lugar, Dean apareció repentinamente delante del Impala levantando a Castiel del cuello de la camisa.

Sam frenó en seco y bajaron rápidamente del coche esperándose cualquier cosa de él.

\- ¡Castiel!

No hubo respuesta para Gabriel, Castiel no se movía y eso podía significar que estaba inconsciente o muerto. Ninguna de las dos cosas eran buenas en la situación en la que estaba.

Dean dejó caer a Castiel al suelo.

\- Dejad de seguirme o tendréis problemas.

\- Espera Dean, vuelve con nosotros.

\- No voy a volver para que me encierres.

\- ¡Podemos buscar una solución a esto!

\- Búscatela tú para dejar de ser cazador y tener novia.

\- ¡Yo nunca he querido vivir así!

La discusión estaba servida. Los comentarios de Dean iban directos a herir a Sam mientras que su hermano intentaba mantener la calma para no dar pie a una pelea física. Su cerebro iba a cien por hora intentando resolver como capturar a Dean sacando a Castiel de su alcance para que no pudiera usarlo de moneda de cambio. Gabriel por su cuenta estaba al otro lado del coche, aparentemente observando las reacciones de cada uno de ellos pero sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

\- ¡Cállate Sam! Me tienes harto. Siempre detrás mío como un perrito... - Finalizó Dean.

\- En realidad... Siempre eres tú el que va tras él, Dean

Dean y Sam clavaron su mirada en Gabriel. El primero con rabia rezumando por sus poros y el segundo sin creerse lo que Gabriel acababa de decir. Eso era provocar con ganas.

\- Serás cabrón... ¿Quieres otra paliza? ¡Te la doy encantado!  
Dean empezó a caminar hacia Gabriel, que se puso derecho y se preparó para lo que viniera pero Sam saltó por encima del capó del coche hasta Gabriel. Dean sonrió, de nuevo mostrando sus ojos negros como la noche y bien dispuesto a hacer pagar al arcángel ese comentario se pusiera quien se pusiera por en medio.   
A los pocos pasos notó que algo lo sujetaba. Castiel agarraba su pie derecho.

\- ¡Quita! - Dijo sacudiendo la pierna.

\- Este no eres tú... - Castiel lo sujetó más fuerte rodeando la pierna con el otro brazo.

\- Ya he tenido bastante con el discurso de antes, pesado – Le agarró el pelo – Olvídame o te mataré.

\- No puedo, Dean.

\- Entonces muere.

Dean sacó la primera espada de su chaqueta y la levantó sobre Castiel ante la sorpresa de Sam y Gabriel, que enseguida corrieron a detenerlo. Pero justo cuando estaban a centímetros de ellos desaparecieron.

\- ¡Por Dios! - Gritó Sam con impotencia y justo después de volvió hacia Gabriel – Pero ¿por qué lo provocas?

\- Mira el suelo, Sam – Dijo de forma brusca.

Dibujado sobre el asfalto, con lo que parecía sangre, una trampa para demonios. Sam levantó la muñeca izquierda de Gabriel y vio sangre en su mano. Ese era el plan...  
Sam chasqueó la lengua y se acercó al coche sentándose en el capó. Gabriel podía ver desesperación en sus aparentemente calmados gestos. Se aceró a él, sin decir nada, sin hacer más que apoyarse junto a él en el coche a una distancia prudencial para no invadir su espacio pero que supiera que estaba allí.

Tras un momento en silencio 

\- Volveremos a usar el conjuro.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a exponerte así.

\- Sam, te aseguro que buscar en un mapa no es tanto esfuerzo.

Sam miró a Gabriel con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, quien sabe si del enfado o de aguantarse tantas emociones dentro. Tanto estrés y miedo...

\- No te expongas delante de nadie así... Si la trampa no hubiera funcionado con él no podría haberte protegido nadie.

De nuevo la preocupación en su mirada. Una vez más sorprendido por el enorme corazón de Sam, Gabriel no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada intimidado.

\- De acuerdo Sam, tú mandas – Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto – Tenemos que ir a comprar un mapa.

Se metió en el coche y esperó que Sam entrara para seguir hablando.

\- No acepto un “no” por respuesta, lo sabes ¿no? - comentó sonriendo.

\- Tampoco sé qué más podemos hacer... 

\- Pues eso, el tiempo apremia. 

\- Hay mapas de sobra en el búnker, Gabriel... No te preocupes.

Volvían a estar como al principio, sin saber donde estaba Dean y con el agravante que fuera donde fuera estaba con Castiel y lo último que Dean había hecho es amenazar al ángel con la espada de Caín.


	5. Chapter 5

El sonido del Impala arrancando se oía a lo lejos. No tan lejos como para no reconocerlo ni tan cerca para que cualquiera pudiera descubrir su posición. 

Dean se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa murmurando palabras malsonantes encadenadas. Escupió varias veces, ya que el aterrizaje había sido forzoso y tanto él como Castiel habían acabado rodando por el suelo.

Avanzó un par de metros y recogió de mala gana su espada del suelo, el objeto de su maldición y lo que le ataba a la vida... Aunque fuera como demonio.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo, donde Castiel intentaba levantarse poco a poco. 

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Castiel no respondió ni miró a Dean, bastante faena tenía levantándose después del golpe.  
A Dean no pareció gustarle eso así que se acercó a él y se inclinó hacia el ángel amenazándolo con la espada.

\- ¿Me estás oyendo?

De nuevo la única respuesta de Castiel fueron sus jadeos del esfuerzo... Demasiado esfuerzo solo para levantarse.

Apoyó el pie en el costado de Castiel y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sin mucha dificultad. El ángel se quedó boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. 

Dean había estado huyendo de él casi toda la tarde, por supuesto jugando al pilla-pilla ya que si le hubiera dado la gana lo habría perdido de vista rápidamente. 

Había sido complicado esquivar los poderes de Castiel, eso si, porque cada vez que lo tenía relativamente cerca lo intentaba retener haciendo uso del brillo de su Gracia. Pero Dean, a pesar de que la luz ciega y daña a los demonios, se las arreglaba para huir y parecía divertirle más que preocuparle. Seguramente se sentía en ventaja.

Lo que no sabía era que conforme Castiel usaba su Gracia su vida peligraba más, así que lo agotó hasta el punto de caer rendido en un callejón hasta el que Dean lo atrajo. Satisfecho por haber “cansado” a un ángel estuvo a punto de irse dejándolo allí pero algo dentro de él, quizá su humanidad o quizá el aprecio que tenía por Castiel, lo hizo quedarse un rato. Hasta que notó la presencia de su hermano y de Gabriel cerca.

La idea era dejar a Castiel con ellos y largarse pero como siempre todo salió al revés de lo esperado y ahora tenía a un ángel hecho polvo con el que no sabía que hacer.

\- Ya me he aburrido de este juego así que vuelve con Sam al búnker.

\- Contigo... - Susurró Castiel en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Que?

\- Volveré... Contigo... 

\- Entonces ya puedes quedarte aquí, no voy a volver allí.

\- Dean... por favor... v-volva...

¿Podían ahogarse los ángeles? Porque Castiel parecía estar ahogándose por momentos hasta el punto de ni acabar las frases.  
Aquello inquietaba a Dean, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber qué le estaba pasando pues empezaba a no parecer ni remotamente normal por cansado que estuviera.

Se puso en cuclillas y se inclinó hacia Castiel. Lejos de ser algo reconfortante un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ángel que clavó sus ojos en los del cazador. Obviamente Dean mostraba de nuevo sus ojos demoníacos y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan agotado? ¿No eres un ángel del Señor tan fuerte?

\- Tienes que...

\- No. No voy a volver Cas – La sonrisa se hizo más evidente y amenazante – Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Los ojos azules de Castiel se tornaron brillantes como nunca, vidriosos, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de Dean. Un nudo se ancló a su garganta y un peso en el pecho lo hacía respirar entrecortadamente. No era su “problema” con la Gracia, era la angustia de la desesperanza que empezaba a instalarse en él.  
Estaba cansado de todo aquello, de que todo se volviera en su contra. Parecía imposible que tanta desdicha fuese castigo por sus errores. Totalmente desproporcionado.

\- No pasa nada... - dijo en un suspiro – M-me quedaré... contigo.

\- No te necesito.

\- Aún así...

\- Eres un molesto grano en el culo.

Castiel cerró lentamente los ojos, como si se durmiera, pero Dean sabía de sobra que los ángeles no duermen.

\- ¡Eh! No te hagas el dormido – dijo entre risas mientras daba un par de toques en su hombro.

No hubo movimiento alguno por parte del ángel que diera a entender que iba a levantarse, lo cual pareció importar poco a Dean. Se lo tomaba como un juego, todo era un juego para el nuevo Dean. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que de la nariz de Castiel empezaba a fluir una gota de sangre.

Quizá aquello despertó la humanidad de Dean pero en ese momento todo dejó de tener gracia. Sus ojos volvieron a su verde original y parecía que la preocupación volvía a reflejarse en ellos como tantas veces cuando era humano.

Incorporó a Castiel intentando hacerlo reaccionar y un par de gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su camisa blanca.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero verlo tan agotado como para sangrar así solo le había pasado cuando viajaron al pasado los tres. Únicamente eso lo dejó tan jodido. Entonces ¿Por que le estaba pasando eso ahora? Ni por asomo había hecho tanto esfuerzo como esa vez. Y Castiel... Bueno, era Castiel, había demostrado tener mucho aguante en situaciones límite.

Desde luego algo estaba pasando y a Dean se le había estropeado el juego... Lo que no sabía es hasta qué punto.

Se levantó sujetando a Castiel de la la cintura sin saber qué hacer. Su idea inicial era dejarlo allí pero algo en él se lo impedía. 

Quizá podía avisar a su hermano de dónde estaba... Depende de donde estuviera él tardaría tanto en llegar que igual no era buena idea. No sabía si Gabriel podía volar ya que cuando le dio la paliza al cruzárselo no parecía estar muy en condiciones. Malditos ángeles...

Igualmente no quería hablar con Sam, no quería saber nada de él ni del búnker. No tenía ganas de acabar encerrado otra vez y mucho menos de aguantar las presencias de Gabriel, Sam y Castiel tan cerca otra vez. Estaba muy bien solo, en su nuevo estado. Formaba parte de aquello que siempre ha odiado y cazado pero lo cierto es que las ventajas eran infinitas ahora que había estaba en el otro lado.

Pero Castiel...

Cas.

\- Qué mierda...

Jugar al escondite con Castiel no entraba en sus planes y había gastado una tarde entera en ello. Tampoco entraba en ellos tener que hacer de niñera llevando a Castiel hasta Sam, y lo hizo. Encima Castiel se cargó ese plan, ese fantástico plan en el que se deshacía de tanto pesado tras él. Pero no podía ser, tenía que salir mal el único plan que le beneficiaba. 

Teletransportarse con Castiel hasta el búnker no le hacía gracia, sin embargo allí estaba él, cargando con un ángel delante de una puerta que juró no ver más ni en pintura.  
No quería estar allí así que quizá dejar a Castiel en el suelo y esperar que Sam saliera era buena opción. Así mataba tres pájaros de un tiro; No entrar en el búnker, deshacerse de Castiel y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Asegurarse de que estaba bien...

No sabía si ese pensamiento fue fruto de la influencia del ángel o que también empezaba a estar cansado. El caso es que estaba bastante indeciso con dejarlo allí. Además de la intriga que le producía el estado en el que estaba Castiel.

Que a ver, no es que le importara, pero tenía bastante curiosidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Tras dejar el coche y meterse en el búnker Gabriel corrió a la mesa en la que habían hecho antes el conjuro cogiendo lo que necesitaba. Sam cogió un mapa y lo plantó sobre la mesa, delante de Gabriel. La tensión era intensa y a Gabriel le costó un poco concentrarse para llevar a cabo el hechizo. 

Notaba la impaciencia y el nerviosismo de Sam y eso lo ponía muy tenso. 

Su respiración, sus movimientos, ese tic en la pierna, su corazón acelerado... Maldijo interiormente a Dean por ponerlo en ese estado, por el lío que estaba formando y porque seguramente llevaría a Castiel a la tumba. Demasiados pensamientos a la vez para buscar...

Cerró fuerte los ojos e intentó aislarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta que, viendo que no podía, dio una palmada en la mesa.

\- Sam, por favor, cálmate – Dijo conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle. No debía pagarlo con él.  
\- ¡Estoy calmado!  
\- ¡No lo estás, joder! ¡Cállate!

La voz del arcángel pareció hacer eco en la estancia, dejando a Sam totalmente sorprendido con aquella reacción. No dijo nada más, bajó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla.

Gabriel dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó de forma tranquila a Sam sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser aquel grito. No era la manera de decirle las cosas, debía tener paciencia con él y tacto, mucho tacto. Los Winchester a veces son impredecibles.

\- Perdóname – Dijo poniendo con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro de Sam – No quería ofenderte.

Tras el casi imperceptible sobresalto de Sam, Gabriel apartó con un ligero roce la mano de su hombro.

Si algo había aprendido en el búnker es que al grandullón no le gustaba que lo tocasen sin previo aviso. Sam era sociable, y le gustaba la gente, sentía necesidad de afecto y de vez en cuando lo demostraba. Muy de vez en cuando y con gente muy cercana a él. Pero a menudo, más de lo que a Gabriel le gustaba, daba señales de que el contacto con cualquiera lo ponía tenso.

Sabía de buena mano todo lo que Sam había pasado tan solo unos pocos años atrás, cuando durante tanto tiempo estuvo encerrado en la Jaula del mismo Infierno con sus dos belicosos hermanos. Estaba seguro que esa era la razón por la que era tan reacio al contacto físico.  
Lucifer podía ser tremendamente cruel cuando estaba enfadado y aburrido, y eso incluía sin lugar a dudas una buena dosis de abusos mentales y físicos hacia Sam. 

Lo que el arcángel prefería no querer imaginar era qué tipo de libertades se tomó su hermano durante ese tiempo.

Por ello, Gabriel se forzaba a tener mucha más paciencia con Sam que con cualquiera, a controlar el contacto físico, a limitar su típica familiaridad. 

\- Les encontraremos, no sufras.

Gabriel volvió a su hechizo que con Sam algo menos tenso le fue más fácil poner toda su atención a lo que hacía. Fijó su mirada en el mapa y empezó a buscar repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase en enoquiano.

Después de un buen rato con los ojos fijados en el mapa éste se prendió y, como anteriormente, un pedazo quedó entero. Gabriel se quedó paralizado por un momento mirando el pedazo de papel. 

\- Está aquí. – Dijo finalmente.

Sam se levantó de la silla de un golpe y se acercó a Gabriel comprobando que el pedazo de papel que había quedado estaba en el radio en el que estaba el búnker.  
Los dos se preguntaban si había fallado el conjuro pero para asegurarse corrieron hasta las escaleras.  
Sam subió a zancadas mientras que Gabriel se quedó a pie de escalera preparado para entrar en acción si era necesario.  
Con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta Sam dudó unos segundos en abrirla. Intentó escuchar algo a través de ella inútilmente ya que la puerta, como la totalidad de las instalaciones del búnker, estaba insonorizadas. 

Abrió de golpe la puerta y lanzó agua bendita al aire. Se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un gruñido y una ristra de palabras malsonantes. Sin duda la voz de su hermano.

Salió de un salto, preparado para luchar, y se encontró a Castiel, encima de Dean que se agarraba el costado humeante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le has hecho a Cas? – Preguntó Sam apuntando a Dean con el cuchillo.  
\- Si no se queda con vosotros lo haré desaparecer – Afirmó levantándose.

Lo raro de la cuestión es que no lo hubiera hecho ya...  
Dean había traído a Castiel al búnker y eso quería decir que cuando se lo encontraron en la carretera era por lo mismo.

Aún dolorido, Dean cogió a Castiel y lo empujó hacia Sam que se apresuró a evitar que cayera al suelo. 

\- Que no vuelva a seguirme – Dijo mientras daba la espalda a Sam.  
\- Dean... por favor...  
\- ¡Deja de poner ese tono de voz! ¡Me irritan tus lloriqueos!  
\- ¡Porque eres un cobarde!

La voz de Gabriel sonó incrementada por el eco del búnker y la reacción sobre Dean fue inmediata. Los ojos negros y los dientes apretados. 

Entró en el búnker empujando a Sam y saltó desde la puerta al suelo decidido a hacer pagar la osadía al arcángel. Gabriel, frente a él, no parecía tener ningún miedo.

\- Te voy a destrozar.

La puerta del búnker se cerró y Dean se volvió hacia Sam dándose cuenta de que lo había puesto en bandeja. 

Rabioso se abalanzó sobre Gabriel pero aún no lo había tocado y ya podía sentir la abrasión de la Gracia del arcángel. Gabriel, por primera vez delante de los hermanos, dejó salir su Gracia emitiendo un sonido agudo e iluminando la estancia hasta el punto en que Sam tuvo que taparse ojos y oídos. Cuando remitió un poco la luz, la sombra de sus majestuosas seis alas se proyectaban sobre las paredes y sus ojos, ya de por sí dorados, resplandecían y daban un aire más majestuoso al arcángel.

Dean se había tenido que apartar y se arrinconó tras las escaleras, lo más lejos del arcángel que pudo, tapándose con la chaqueta la cabeza entera y los oídos.

\- Como ves estoy mucho mejor, Dean. Procura no pasarte esta vez.

Sam, que ya podía mirar más o menos a Gabriel sin quemarse las retinas, se quedó inmóvil mirándole. Estaba impresionado con aquel despliegue de poder y mucho más al ver el efecto inmediato sobre Dean como demonio. 

Castiel, aún en brazos de Sam, empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con los de Sam. La siempre preocupada mirada de Sam.

\- ¡Cas! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Me temo que no... – Se sinceró el ángel 

Desde luego que no, a Sam no le había pasado desapercibido el resto de sangre de su nariz ni la mirada perdida que manifestaba. Más apagada que nunca...

\- ¿Y Dean?  
\- Está abajo, no te preocupes por él.

Gabriel observó a Sam y Castiel descender lentamente la escalera, éste último apoyado en Sam ya que apenas se mantenía de pie. Por su parte, aunque había aminorado su luz, mantenía a raya a Dean y lo vigiló severamente hasta que los dos bajaron y pasaron tras él. Entonces se acercó al demonio.

\- Dame la espada, Dean.  
\- ¡Que te jodan!  
\- No me hagas usar la fuerza – Dijo incrementando de nuevo la luz que emitía.

Dean hizo un amago de atacar a Gabriel con la espada pero el arcángel lo detuvo agarrando con fuerza su muñeca y arrebatándole la espada de la mano. 

El dolor que a un demonio le suponía que un arcángel lo tocara en el estado en el que Gabriel estaba era inimaginable, sin embargo Dean aguantó emitiendo poco más que un par de bufidos.

\- Has hecho mucho daño esta tarde a Castiel, Dean.  
\- Yo no le he hecho nada – sonrió desafiante – Él me siguió porque quiso.  
\- Te sigue porque es lo que siempre hace contigo. Hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario.  
\- ¿Y qué?  
\- Ni siquiera te has preguntado porque está tan cansado, tan jodido...  
\- Eso es cosa suya. A mi me importa una mierda lo que le pase a él, a ti o a Sam. 

Gabriel apretó más el brazo de Dean. Le dolía mucho pero intentaba por todos los medios aguantar con esa sonrisa desafiante. 

\- ¿Sabes? Sería menos cruel para ti hacerte desaparecer ahora mismo.  
\- ¡Atrévete!  
\- Vale.

De nuevo la luz empezó a inundar la sala y un humo blanco espeso empezó a emanar del brazo de Dean. Casi podían verse chispas saltando de él. Dean no pudo más y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Castiel se tapó los oídos y cerró fuerte los ojos. Ni él ni Sam podían verlo sufrir así...

Gabriel sin embargo no parecía inmutarse, miraba fijamente a los ojos de Dean. A tan pocos centímetros que podía ver claramente su reflejo en aquellos malditos ojos. Cuando los mantenía abiertos, claro.

Quizá en otras circunstancias no se habría detenido pero sentía como a Sam y Castiel les dolía ver aquello. Volvió al estado anterior y en cuanto los gritos de Dean menguaron se inclinó hacia él y susurró a su oído. 

\- Se muere, Dean... Y tú lo has debilitado aún más. No me faltan ganas así que no me provoques.

Soltó su muñeca por fin. Dean se dejó caer al suelo aferrado a su brazo, el dolor casi le llegaba hasta el hombro aunque lo único que había sujetado Gabriel era su muñeca. Sin embargo la revelación de Gabriel lo había dejado más centrado en Castiel que en el dolor.

Levantó la vista y fijó su mirada, sus ojos negros, en los ojos del ángel. Ahora entendía ese agotamiento y las cosas raras que notaba en él. Recordó que había visto algún movimiento errático por su parte conforme había ido pasando la tarde. 

Castiel miró a Dean pero enseguida apartó los ojos de él. No quería que aquella imagen se quedara grabada para siempre en sus retinas. Prefería recordar los enormes ojos verdes que a veces se quedaba mirando sin darse cuenta, escudriñando el alma de un cazador que sacó del mismísimo infierno.

Sin intención de hacer daño a Dean esta vez, por el momento, Gabriel se agachó y cogió la chaqueta del cazador incitándolo a levantarse. De mala gana el cazador se levantó y apartó la mano de Gabriel de su chaqueta con un manotazo. El arcángel sonrió y miró altivo a Dean.

\- Sabes dónde vas a pasar tu estancia aquí ¿verdad?

Sabía que con un arcángel en su contra lo que peor podría hacer es ponerse violento, acababa de probar una pequeña parte de lo que podía hacerle y aunque por dentro estaba deseando sacar los ojos a Gabriel y asar sus alas al punto decidió, por el momento, ceder a tan amable invitación.


End file.
